


Episode 8 A New Normal

by katBr



Series: Season Six [8]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: It's another game night, but when Cece and Schmidt have to cancel, it becomes a couples competition. Who will come out on top and will the guys survive?





	Episode 8 A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have kids, so forgive me if some of this, is not accurate. I tried to do some research. Sorry, this one is a bit short.

Episode 8 A New Normal 

Winnie is crying. Schmidt and Cece are frantic, looking for his pacifier.  
Schmidt: Did you find it yet?  
Cece: No, you?  
Schmidt: Who can find anything in this mess?  
Cece: Schmidt, it's not that bad.  
Schmidt: Are you kidding me, it's like a frat house in here.  
The house looks disheveled, but not bad. Just lived in, especially for new parents. Actually for new parents, the house looks pretty good.  
Cece: Oh, I found it.  
They run to the babies room.  
Cece: Here you go, Winnie.....Babe, I think he is teething.   
Schmidt looks at the baby.  
Schmidt: Cece, I think you may be right.  
Cece: So, what should we do?  
Schmidt looks on his phone.  
Schmidt: Okay, it says to use teething ring, or get an over the counter pain med, if needed.  
Cece: Babe, didn't your mom give us a teething ring?  
He runs to grab it.

The Loft  
Jess looks at her phone.  
Jess: Aww man...  
Reagan: What's up?  
Jess: It looks like Cece and Schmidt can't make it tomorrow night.  
Reagan: Really?  
Jess: Yeah, looks like Winnie is teething.  
Nick: Well, I guess game night is canceled then. Shoot!  
Jess: Nick, we are still having game night.  
Reagan: And you will be here.  
Nick: I'm not a game person, I don't like them.  
Jess: You like poker.  
Nick: That's not a game, that's a psychological challenge.  
Reagan: And video games.  
Nick: Well, yeah. I am playing against a little man in the computer!  
Reagan: You do know there is no man inside the computer.  
Nick: Yeah.......  
Reagan: I need to hear you say it.  
Winston walks into the room.  
Winston: Saturday night, game night! Cece is going down.  
Reagan: Uh, sorry Winston. Cece can't make it.   
Jess: Yeah, so you will have to settle this weird competition some other time.  
Winston: Weird competition?  
Flashback to Cece and Winston playing connect four.  
Cece: Yay! I win.  
Checkers  
Cece jumps his checkers and wins.  
Cece: In your face Bishop!  
Jess: Be that as it may, Cece and Schmidt can't make it. Winnie is sick.  
Reagan: He is teething.  
Winston: Well, she is lucky. Cause Winnie has been training.  
Flashback  
Winston playing both sides of connect four. Studying the rules to Sorry, doing finger exercises to get ready.  
Winston: No finger cramp is going to get in my way this time!  
Jess: Yeah, she is lucky. (She emphasizes is)  
Reagan: Yeah, totally.  
Jess: I know, why don't we have a couples competition?  
Reagan: Oh, I don't know if they wanna do that?  
Ally walks into the room.  
Ally: Do what?  
Reagan: Have a couples competition on game night.  
Ally: Why wouldn't we wanna do that?  
Reagan: Well, come on. (She lets out a little laugh as she says it)  
Ally: No, seriously why?  
They start walking towards each other as they talk.  
Reagan: Do you really want me to say it?  
Ally: Go ahead.  
Reagan: I'm a winner. I win.  
Ally: Me too.  
Reagan laughs.  
Ally: Okay.....  
Jess: So, it's on?  
Ally: Oh yeah.  
Reagan: It's on!  
They both leave in opposite directions.  
Nick: What happened?  
Winston: What's going on?

Game Night  
Reagan: Okay Nick, you ready to win?  
Nick: Yeah, hopefully.  
Reagan: Oh, no Nick. It will happen.   
Nick looks a bit confused.  
Reagan: We will win! You got that.  
Nick shakes his head.  
Reagan: What was that?  
Nick: Yes, mam.  
Nick looks scared.  
Out in the hallway.  
Ally and Winston get off the elevator, just as he is about to open the door, she stops him.  
Winston: Wha.......  
Ally: Okay Winston, I think if we are going to get married you need to know something.  
Winston looks worried.  
Winston: Okay.  
Ally: I need to win.  
Winston: Okay.  
Ally: No like, I need to win.  
Flashback to Ally playing Candyland with a kid  
Ally: I win! Yeah, suck it.  
Winston: Okay, well Reagan is pretty good.  
Ally: Well then, we will have to be better!  
They open the door.  
Nick, Reagan: Hi, Hello  
Ally, Winston: Hey!  
They all have their game faces on.  
A bit later. They are playing Trivial Pursuit.  
Reagan: Teddy Roosevelt!  
Cut to   
Ally: 1955!  
Cut to  
Nick: Chicago Cubs!  
They are all tied up.  
Jess: What is the most abundant element in the earth's atmosphere?  
The room is silent. Then....  
Winston: Oxygen  
Jess: No.  
Ally looks mad.  
Jess: Reagan, Nick, the question is to you.  
They think for a minute.  
Nick: Oh, I got it.   
Reagan: Are you sure?  
Nick: I think so.  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: Maybe not.  
Reagan: Go ahead.  
Nick says nervously: Nitrogen  
Jess: Yes!  
Nick and Reagan: Yes?! Yay!   
Ally: Okay, okay........You won that game, but how about a game of skill. Or better yet, let's see what team knows the other more.   
Nick: What, like the newly dating, do you know your partner, game?  
Ally: You mean the newlywed game? And no, I'm talking about Password.  
Nick: Huh?  
Ally: You know, where you have to get your partner to say the word on your card?  
Reagan: You are on.  
They set up the game and Reagan and Nick are up first.  
Reagan has the word Bank  
Reagan: Where you keep your money.  
Nick: A box.  
Reagan: You go there to cash a check.  
Nick: I don't use checks.  
Reagan: Pass  
The clue is newspaper  
Reagan: People used to read their news in this.  
Nick: The bathroom!  
Reagan: No, I mean the news was written on this.  
Nick: Oh, paper.  
Reagan: Yeah, yeah....  
Nick: Okay, so we won?  
Reagan: No, you only got half of the........  
Jess: Time!  
Reagan: Ahhh........  
Jess: Okay, Winston, Ally, you are up.  
Ally: We love to go to the  
Winston: Zoo!  
Ally: Our favorite food.  
Winston: Cotton Candy!  
Ally: You commute to work on a....  
Winston: Train.  
Ally: You think you look good in a.....  
Winston: Turtleneck!  
Jess: Time! Wow, you guys did great.  
Winston: Well, when you have a connection like me and Ally have, I mean, it's like we don't even have to like talk or anything. We just know.  
Jess: Okay Nick, you ready?  
Nick: Uh....  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: Yeah, yeah  
Nick gets Twitter  
Nick: Pass  
Nick gets kiosk.  
Nick: Huh? Pass.  
Reagan: Nick?!  
Nick gets cell phone.  
Nick: oh, okay. This is how the government spies on us.   
Reagan: What?  
Nick: Yeah, they spy on us.  
Reagan: Pass!  
Nick gets waterfall  
Nick: Okay, so it's this man made thing with water.  
Reagan: A hose, faucet.  
Nick: No, it's outdoors. People like them. I don't know.  
Reagan: A fountain?  
Nick: There are rocks? I think...  
Jess: Time!  
Nick: Okay, I know I passed on the first couple, but how could you not get waterfall?  
Reagan: Waterfall, Nick?!  
Nick: Well, we would have gotten more had they not cheated.  
Jess: Cheated?  
Nick: Giving me made up words. Twitter, kiosk? Those are things.  
Reagan, Jess: Those are things, yeah they are real.  
He looks over to Winston and Ally, they nod.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Winnie is crying.  
Cece: It's not working!  
Schmidt: I'll go and get another teething ring.  
Cece: It's no use.   
Schmidt: Don't say that.   
Cece: Sorry, I just feel helpless. My baby is in pain and I can't do anything.  
Cece is exhausted, Schmidt can see that.  
Schmidt gives her a hug.  
Schmidt: Okay, I got this.   
Cece: How?  
Schmidt: I'm going to go get some pain meds for Winnie.  
Cece: Are you sure? You are so tired. You barley slept at all last night?  
Schmidt: My kid is pain. I got this. The drug store is just a couple blocks away.  
Cece: Okay and while you're gone, I'll try and feed him.  
She kisses him goodbye and picks up the baby.

The Loft  
Jess: Okay so far, the score is all tied up, at two each.   
Nick: So, that settles it. We both win.  
Winston: We are all winners!  
Ally: Wha.......  
Reagan: Noo...... we have to settle this.  
Ally: Yeah.  
Jess: Oh, I know.........  
She quickly goes to her room to grab something.  
Reagan: So...... we just all stand here and wait?  
Winston: You'll get used to it.  
Jess: Table tennis!  
Nick: What?  
Jess: Ping pong. A final showdown, winner take all.  
Reagan: You are so dead. I am so good at ping pong.  
Ally: Well, I started playing before I could walk.  
They all stare at her.  
Winston: You played before you could walk. How would that work?  
Reagan: Alright, let's just play.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Schmidt comes home to see Cece asleep on the couch with Winnie, who is amazingly also asleep. Schmidt picks up Winnie and puts him in his crib. He doesn't have a heart to wake her. So, he covers her in a blanket and kisses her goodnight. Then he goes to get some sleep, while he can.

The Loft  
Nick looks scared and Jess is cleaning up some broken paddles on the floor.  
Reagan: You know, this doesn't mean anything. I mean, these aren't regulation paddles and those cheap balls don't go where you hit them.  
Ally: Sounds like looser talk to me.  
Winston: Ally!  
Ally: What?! We won.  
Winston: I know but........  
Ally: Oh no......no, I, I went to the dark place again, didn't I?  
Winston: Yeah, you did.  
Ally: Sorry guys, I have a pathological need to win.  
Reagan is still clearly upset that she lost.  
Jess: Don't worry about it.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Reagan: Just wait till the next....  
Nick, Jess: Reagan?!  
Reagan: Don't worry about it. Congratulations. (She says, begrudgingly)  
Ally: Well, alright. We hate to win and go, but that's what we are going to do.  
Winston: Ally?!  
Ally: Sorry and we really do have to leave.  
Jess: Are you sure? We still have ice cream cake and coffee.  
Winston: You know how much Winnie loves his ice cream cake.  
He goes towards the freezer, when Ally pulls him aside.  
Ally: I love to win, and I won big tonight.   
Winston: Yeah.  
He starts to move.  
Ally: If we leave right now, you can win big too.  
Winston: Night guys!  
Jess laughs.   
Jess: Well, we don't need those loosers.  
Nick: You know Jess, we are kinda tired.  
Jess: Are you sure?  
Reagan: Yeah. We'll hang out tomorrow though.  
Jess: Okay. Night guys.  
Nick and Reagan go into their room.  
Reagan: I can't believe Ally thinks that, they are better than us, just because I was having a bad night.   
Nick: They don't think they are better. Reagan, you have to let this go. You are an amazing saleswoman, you are so successful. You are a winner! You win every day.   
Reagan: Really?  
Nick: Well, you won me over. Didn't you?  
Reagan softens.  
Reagan: Well......  
Nick: And we will win, next game night.  
Reagan brightens up.  
Reagan: I love you.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece is up and taking care of Winnie. Schmidt just woke up. Schmidt comes into the baby's room, yawning.  
Schmidt: Babe, it's 9am. Why didn't you wake me?  
Cece: You needed your sleep. You got up at least three times with the baby last night.  
Schmidt: How did.....  
Cece: I heard you. When you two are up, I am up. Well, you know what I mean.  
Schmidt: I do.  
They kiss.  
Schmidt: How's he doing?  
Cece: Better. I gave his some pain meds a few hours ago and I think he is through the worst of it.  
Schmidt: That's great. I'll take over now, so you can go and shower.  
Cece: Really? That would be great. (She says very relieved)  
Schmidt: Yeah, you go do that and we will get breakfast going.  
Cece: Oh, did you hear about how game night went?  
Schmidt: Yeah. Nick mentioned something about made up words, feeling terrified, and some broken ping pong paddles.


End file.
